Rizzo-McCadden Marriage
The marriage between Susanna Rizzo and Anthony McCadden was originally supposed to be when they both were old enough to make a decision if they were to marry each other by having the choice to say no and if either one of them said no it will be called off. With a no the family will honor what the child wants to do if it is find another arranged marriage or leave the child to find his/her own spouce. There was no choice in it especially for Susanna, while Anthony said yes Susanna still needed to decide what she wants considering the 8 year age difference between them. With them being forced to marry by the courts due to Anthony's cut-off maternal grandmother by bringing up Susanna's infancy forced the courts to see them marrying each other before Susanna could have a say and before she goes to Walpi. This is the first it is seen in a very long time and speculated since the wild west age but it is unknown due to the Taloni Tribe keeping a tight grip on these marriages and not having them leaked out to anyone but the elders. It will only be leaked if the couple wants it to be leaked. nitial PlanningEdit The Rizzo and McCadden Family started out with the contract by making it so either party can end it for reason and automatic reasons to end by the parents. Them ending would them saying they don't want to marry the person that was picked or don't want to do this stupid tradition. The automatic ending would be abuse towards each other or substance abuse, being co-dependent to each other, and being neglectful. This was to protect them from what was happening and getting them to a safer place even if it is to save themselves from doing this to themselves. A Grandmother's MeddlingEdit Anthony's maternal grandmother, Barbara Richardson, heard what was going on and shortly after hearingSondra was imprisoned for abuse towards Susanna from the news started to meddle in the arranged marriage process despite being cut off from her daughter and her family years ago due to her poisonous antics. While it starts out simple enough trying to see if they have plans to get Susanna away from the situation by making Tony and Sue marry each other much earlier than should be. She even starts pestering Dante about it as well after finding how to contact him through major networks. They try tell Barbara that this isn't her business and they will handle it along with the danger has been dealt with and is no more especially since Dante took early precautions with it that they will continue on as planned and not do their own measures themselves. Well this did not satisfy Barbara and became more pushy over the years that the two has to get married earlier to protect Susanna since she thinks Dante still hasn't gotten rid of all the abuse and maybe even abusing her himself. She shortly files a magical court order to force them to marry shortly before Susanna's 9th birthday. Going to CourtEdit After the filling the parties are summoned to appear in the magical office in Lucinda Bruja Street in Farmington, NM to reach a decision on what will happen with this shortly due to one law in the Taloni Tribe if there is abuse by the parents to the child the fiance(e) is to marry the person being abused taking the child away from it even if it would be bad for everyone around. Upon hearing this no one is happy and would have rathered Barbara didn't stick her grimmy nose into the situation. MediatingEdit For the next few months it is in meidation hoping to reach a peace resolvement between the parties and more hope towards the parents that the marriage will not go through this young and have the contract honored. No matter what though, there is no compromise reach or Barabara agreeing to keep out of it. Their grip tightens each time they meet up to discuss but the person mediating agrees that the children shouldn't be forced to marry before they have to. Unfortunately Barbara wants this taken to the court where things will be more organized according to her and will see her views than the parents. Heading to the JudgeEdit Once the case heads to the familial courts in Lucinda Bruja Street they get a very staunch tribal member who believes this should be upheld but states if the parents have anything to help their case then they need to get it in order. Well this means getting the Shima Rizzo, Susanna's paternal grandmother, who is an elder and chief of the tribe to bring a more rounded defence to their case if they heard it could be the wrong decision and how long ago it was. Unfortunately Barbara did more digging to see what actually went on with Susanna's infancy and what was on her arm that would be used. The Indian chief's defenceEdit Shima is greatly respected when she takes the stand and since she is only presenting on past cases they stick to questions pretaining to that along with what the other elders think of the young marriage in the tribe. She answers how it works and that while the elders other than her agree on the arranged marriage for the youngest child but that they no longer believed it should be force nor should there should be a child spouce and that in many instances in the past with ruling from the tribe itself like it has been for many years that these marriages aren't exactly the best and should be dealt with the tribe not in the court system. Only did Barbara bring up if this was because the child being forced to marry is her granddaughter if it would have any other outcomes if she would stand for another child. Shima said it did not matter who the child was even if wasn't her grandchild she would stand for them not marrying by force of the government or the tribe it just so happens she has a personal ties to this case and has done so on many occasions and with her words the case was dismissed immediately and left to the tribe to deal with were the contract with the parents was upheld than forcing the children to marry. She also states the last known forced marriage in the tribe was was during The Great War but since then has taken a different stance on everything it was 75-85 years ago and shouldn't be used today. Susanna's infancy brought upEdit Barabara entered her testimony with info that the Rizzo family knew and have acknowledge during their questioning and research on what it could mean. She first brings up the proven allugations that Sondra was a death eater and tortured and killed many in England so she theroized that Dante is lying to the courts in his involvement in the war. But she didn't stop there but that he aided in the abuse towards Susanna and possiblyMichelangelo with the tattoo which she reveals that is actually the dark mark upon her research and both of their parents must have agreed for them to become He-who-must-not-be-named followers and unless Dante was getting abused himself which she highly doubted due to the fact the women can't hurt men but therefore was very much uniformed of the situation which many would say he was being abused as well as his children and did the right thing to end it. While the defence didn't treat her in high reguard but was taken back with how much her defense was used to attack the family when Dante did what he could to protect his family and how unaware what the magical tattoo truly was. The judge said it was one of the better he heard all day and would have to see what would mesh well with everything. She also believes when Dante married Anabel he abandoned Susanna to fend for herself and used that for present day matters considering how Tony always shows her affection. Questioning of the childrenEdit After Barbara made her defense the courts had Anthony and Susanna take the stand while Tony was confident that things will be ok and things will work out, Susanna on the other hand was nervous and kept having thoughts that she will be pulled from her family. Not only that she had visions that it would not go in the parents favor even if the future keeps moving but this was enough to plant seeds of doubt in Susanna. Their questions were simple enough and only 3 questions #Do you want to be in an arranged marriage? #Will you eventually marry the person that was choosen for you? #Do you think this is in the best interest for her/you? Tony When Tony took the stand he was more than certain than what he wanted in the future anyways and was in love with Susanna despite the age difference but didn't think marriage for her was right since he knew Susanna was still a child and hasn't made any decision. His answers were as such. #Do you want to be in an arranged marriage?-It wasn't my choice but I wouldn't be in an arranged marriage anyways since I don't believe that it does any good but in this pairing, I think it is the best thing that could have been done. #Will you eventually marry the person that was choosend for you?-I will if she wants to marry me, I love her and want what is best for her but that means she also needs to have this choice as well not just what I say. That is just thinking about me not about her as well. #Do you think this is in the best interest for her?-No, I have seen my grandmother's antics before and frankly they are never in the best interest for anyone other than herself. What would be in the best interest for Susanna would be letting her be a child she is and not force her to grow up fast. He was confident that his and Susanna's answers would be the deciding factor in the forced marriage since it didn't seem they took Shima's testimony otherwise it would have stopped there as it always has. Sue Susanna was very nervous on the stand and kept looking at her dad the entire time she was questioned hoping it would end and she wouldn't have to marry so young. Even with relaxation put into play right before she still was very nerous. Her answers to the questions were: #Do you want to be in an arranged marriage?-No, I do not want to be in an arranged marriage but what done is done. #Will you eventually marry the person that was choosen for you?-I don't know, I'm still a child and shouldn't be thinking on such things. #Do you think this is in the best interes for you?-No, otherwise I would be playing outside acting like a child not in the court dealing with something I hardly understand. She figures they will dismiss their testimony and go for what they think would be the best no matter what was shown that was is to be in the best interest and that the judge has already decided. The RulingEdit :"Dear Ms. Susanna Violet Rizzo-McCadden, A decision has been reached whether you guys are to be married now or later. As you can tell by the hyphenated last name we have gone ahead and officially changed it as according to Mrs. Barbara Richardson’s request and her evidence. For the final decision you have to be at wizarding court on November 6th at 11 am sharp in Farmington, NM office on Lucinda Bruja Street if you do not show up without a doctor’s excuse you will be held in contempt of court with possible juvenile detention time and fine of 1500 Starling. Sincerely yours, Merton Cowley" :—Letter to Susanna informing of a decision being reached : Just days after Susanna's 10th birthday Tony and Susanna recieved a notice that the decision will be ruled on November 6th to inform of the judge's decision and only days before Merrifield's Fire meaning that Susanna would go to Pennsylvania and be back to New Mexico within days of each other. Unfortunately the fire also caused Susanna to be severly injured making a doctor's note necissary since she couldn't go for health reasons. Tony goes alone to hear what is going and hopes that he will bring good news for Susanna when he gets back to continue to care for Susanna. :"I have decided Susanna Rizzo-McCadden is to marry Anthony McCadden before she goes to Walpi be that before she goes to this training facility with Luke Skywalker or when she returns. We believe it will be better for her all around for her and to keep her safe considering recent events as well." :—The judge's decision. : The decision was for them to marry and broke a lot of hearts to see Susanna grow up so fast even if Tony would do his best to post pone the marriage until the last minute and letting her have a childhood as much as she can. SymbolisimEdit Tony:RifleEdit Susanna:Bow and ArrowsEdit Category:Wizarding World Events